


curry pika's birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Happy Birthday, Short One Shot, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua put on a show for Kurapika for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curry pika's birthday

Gon and Killua were on struipper poles and shaking they asses to the groove and Kurapika was screaming "stop!stop please !" this was fucking disgusting and Kurapika wants to die? Gon and Killua were spinning they asses around and Hisoka moaned "mMmMMmmmmm!!!!" and Killua and Gon gasped "this isnt for you!" as they shook they asses some more and grinded on that pole and flew off into the sky like sailor moon, and Kurapika was crying because he wants to die?

KuK


End file.
